


【米苏】特修斯之船

by Comrade_Klee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Hoping it's funny, M/M, 迫害美国人是俄国人的职责
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Klee/pseuds/Comrade_Klee
Summary: America * USSR苏露异体，各种烂梗出没！苏苏成了“德左”的脑洞
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【米苏】特修斯之船

阿尔弗雷德叼着根巧克力棒溜出会议室，既没有通知随行人员，也没有告知其余意识体们，纯属临时起意——再不跑就要烦死了，今天Hero就要践行高尚的自由主义！再不想听西欧那帮养不起的白眼狼的阴阳怪气（特别是路德，一见北溪二号从他家过，笑得像他哥哥般愚蠢却歹毒），再不想见邪恶的康米团体的臭脸（尤其是那只该死的蠢熊，Hero好说歹说都票反对），反正伟大的美利坚、世界的灯塔、地球村的霸主在那片令人沉默、扭曲、窒息的监狱里是一秒都呆不下去！

HERO要罢工——！！！

阿尔弗雷德狠狠地咬断那根巧克力棒，边咀嚼着边乖乖戴上了口罩，只露出貌似天真的一副湛蓝色眼眸。他跑过中央公园，踢飞几只草坪上安憩的肥鸽子与肥松鼠，吹着口哨等待眼前的绿灯亮起——再走过几个街区，就是他的第一个目的地，一家当地有名的甜品店。只有裹满了一层巧克力酱和一层糖霜的甜甜圈才能拯救他被无趣而冗长的会议折磨的脑细胞！阿尔弗雷德这么想着，快步踏入人行横道。至于买完后的事情？哦，那不是Hero现在该考虑的啦，等Hero空空如也的胃被美妙的糖填满，下一个目标定会顺其自然地冒出来的——为什么？因为我可是世界的Hero呀！

想到这里，阿尔弗雷德陡然想起上午散会后王耀那一番神神叨叨的怪话。明明会议上还剑拔弩张地批驳他干涉、侵害主权，一下会竟莫名其妙地蹿到了他身后，“亲切”地拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，压着声音说：

“小伙子，我看你印堂发黑，今日概是不宜出门——易遭灾厄啊！”

阿尔弗雷德自认为自己对于这种诡异的玄学概是七窍通了六窍——也不是没去研究过，可大把大把的古汉语可把阿尔弗雷德折磨的头晕目眩的，只得作罢——至于王耀的这句，阿尔弗雷德听得懂大概，也就按惯例列入了无厘头的诅咒言论里，任凭记忆海去销毁：既然搞不懂，那就忘掉呗！就像王耀在会议上指责他冷战思维入脑一样，什么“看谁都像他”，Hero怎么可能这样——

Gosh，我怎么又想起来了！

阿尔弗雷德蹙起眉头狠狠地又敲又揉自己无辜的脑壳。王耀说的倒是轻巧，忘掉忘掉......任谁经历过如此刻骨铭心的相爱与相恨，怎么可能凭空忘了个清白！说到底，冷战思维绝怪不得他。阿尔弗雷德这么想着，又记起了那整整五十年，每个春日粘稠而潮湿的梦境突然冒出的钢铁洪流——怎么不去问问那个该死的蠢熊，为什么总是来争对我？脑海里又浮现出了伊万那该死的几乎一个模子里刻出来的嘴脸，阿尔弗雷德愈想愈气。又羞又恼的他攥紧了口袋里的一把美金：不能再等了，一定要出“重拳”！他牙根颤抖的厉害——而后乖乖地混入了遵循人与人间隔一米原则而排的老长甚至直接拐入下一个入口的队伍里。

阿尔弗雷德无比虔诚地祈祷起来。

阿尔弗雷德无比虔诚地祈祷着。

阿尔弗雷德无比虔诚地祈祷，希望God能永远bless America，让他能抢到柜台里仅剩的巧克力甜甜圈。

阿尔弗雷德......

“我都要了！”

阿尔弗雷德猛地瞪大了眼睛。他瞥了眼柜台，瞥了眼身后的人群，最终视线锁定在他跟前的一个孩子。那个皮孩子有一头顽劣的铂金色头发，穿的倒是乖乖巧巧的，只是戴的围巾略微有点太长——虽然有那么亿点熟悉，但现在完全不是考虑这个的时候！阿尔弗雷德再撇了眼柜台，服务员正笑盈盈地将最后的几个甜甜圈取出来，放进一个大纸袋里，准备递给那个男孩。天！我的甜甜圈，竟然白排了！！！短短几个字，就像某位不愿透露姓名的粗眉毛先生亲手做的司康饼通通砸在阿尔弗雷德心上，疼的实在刺骨......难道王耀所说的“灾厄”，正指着这个吗？

阿尔弗雷德欲哭无泪。他从不服输，却不得不服老：他都这么大了，总不能拉下面子和人家身体都没长开的少年计较，不然半小时后定是他的社死现场。于是他耸了耸肩，认命般潇洒地转身离开，装出一副真男人从不回头看的模样——

袖子被莫名其妙地拽住了。

“我们一人一半吧！”

他回头望去。那个熟悉又陌生的少年仰头笑盈盈地注视着他。那人又毫不客气地扯了扯他的衣袖，赤红色的虹膜如一滩鲜红的血液，倒映着他略微变形的正脸。

熙攘的都市，顽皮的孩子们在河岸公园追逐巨大的彩色肥皂泡泡，熟悉的幽灵在大白天拉住行人的衣袖！阿尔弗雷德吃惊之余下意识地眨了眨眼，那人踮起脚在他面前挥手，被他倏忽间一把抓住手腕。一人一半，许久没听闻的说辞了，胆敢和他这么叫板，除了那个化成灰他都能认得的家伙......

伊利亚！

他，他，他——倾圮的大厦，倒地的红旗，裹着一滩血，如今竟是，竟是，全须全尾地站在这里！阿尔弗雷德摘下捆住他手腕的手掌，狠狠地揉搓自己的眼睛。伊利亚的脸颊上贴着一块涂了棕色小熊的创口贴，在他不经意间笑起来时，会浮出两三道皱纹，将小熊的脸整个凹起，看起来又像哭又像笑。他又踮了踮脚，但这次是去拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的脸颊：

“给你巧克力甜甜圈可以，但你得付够钱才行。”

阿尔弗雷德神情复杂地看了他几眼，还未回答，竟是直接上手将伊利亚整个抱起。他们跑到公园的一个安静角落才停下。阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头将伊利亚扔到木质长椅上——如果伊利亚在这途中哀嚎了几声，他怕是要成为拐卖儿童的嫌犯了罢；可疑惑的是，伊利亚并没有喊出来——他掏了掏口袋里的纸币，直接抽出一百美元，塞进伊利亚手心里。

“把甜甜圈给我。”

“还不行。”伊利亚狡猾地眨着眼，将纸袋用力拆开，背到身后。他从口袋里掏出几张花花绿绿的纸票，执拗地偏要塞进阿尔弗雷德口袋里。阿尔弗雷德抽了张定睛一看，好家伙，竟然是苏联卢布。

我要这有何用？陪他过家家？阿尔弗雷德闪过一丝嘲弄般的疑惑。

“我是按1：1算的哦。如果哪天你到德左来，会用到它的。”

伊利亚没等阿尔弗雷德开口便“解答”了疑惑。看来我们之间该死的默契仍未在时光的消磨中减退。阿尔弗雷德愤愤地想着。倘若历史倒退三十年，四十年，五十年，他们之间的话不投机定会演变成上半场拉架，下半场作乐的闹剧；但眼下又该如何处置这看上去完全人畜无害的、幼态的、阔别多年的家伙？难道要像B级电影里刻意的煽情桥段，先来一刻钟的回忆杀，再来两刻钟的叙述，三刻钟的久别车，夹杂着日日夜夜的寂寞里的嚎哭......太陈旧古板了，也就亚瑟才会想到这些内容罢！阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴，尽管思维与情绪已然奔涌如创世纪的洪水，快步跳脱到十万八千里之外的莫斯科，嘴巴却还在纽约蹒跚，只能干巴巴地挤出一句：

“你还记得我吗？”

“愚蠢的资本主义猪猡。”伊利亚嗤笑了一声，从袋里掏出一个洒满糖霜的巧克力甜甜圈，掰下一半塞进阿尔弗雷德的嘴里：“虽然大部分重要的记忆都被伊万取走了——我是说，关于苏联的，但我仍保留了关于我的记忆。”

“......比如说？”阿尔弗雷德猛地吞下一嘴的甜甜圈，问。

“比如说，我最讨厌的人：身高177，有一头灿金色的头发和湛蓝色的眼睛，戴着副一点没用的愚蠢的平光眼镜；他的生日是7月4日；他是一眼望去绝不会忘掉的一个，傻乎乎的美国人。”伊利亚斜睨了阿尔弗雷德一眼，装作恶狠狠地咬了口手里的另一半甜甜圈。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......”阿尔弗雷德陡然大笑了起来。过高的分贝惊醒了踱步的肥鸽子们，它们扑扇着翅膀震空——事情啊，变得有趣起来了！本来他还思索着所谓特修斯之船的悖论：现在的伊利亚还是曾经的伊利亚吗？但这么看来，他也不必考虑如此之深了。伊利亚可不是船，他至少是一艘航空母舰，甚至空天母舰，即使拆了龙骨或全身大修，他仍是他，永远不可替代。阿尔弗雷德貌似随意地拍了拍伊利亚的肩膀，却懒怠擦去眼角笑出来的眼泪：“就算你忘了也没差！我叫阿尔弗雷德，我常来这里开会，他们都叫我Hero。我一个人住，我的房子还蛮大的，欢迎你来我家玩，玩累了就——直接睡觉，没问题的！”

“死脂肪球，就算你碎成50片我都能认得你。”伊利亚毫不服软地回敬。他上下打量阿尔弗雷德一番，突然跳下长椅，把手塞进他的手掌里，不紧不慢地一根一根扣紧手指，嘟着嘴厚着脸皮道：“但我没钱了！而且甜甜圈当中饭吃着太腻.......”

“啊，我知道啦。我可是常常帮助一些翘家人的正义Hero！这点小事尽管让我来。”阿尔弗雷德装作仰着头狂傲地笑，识趣地没有将另一句话说出口：碎成15片呢？思来想去，概是伊利亚的手太热、太软，却太小的缘故。手掌的热度简直如他那双赤红的眼眸般将现实世界烧穿了一个孔，竟将自己在恍惚间扔进了恋爱小说——不过是一记直球，竟使心跳跳的飞快。阿尔弗雷德下意识地窥视一眼伊利亚一看就软绵绵的想上手去揉的发圈，快步走往会议的停车场。

到达酒店后已然是一小时后的事情了。伊利亚满意地坐在床上甩小腿，找来一块湿巾揩去嘴角的油沫——阿尔弗雷德竟然还记得他喜欢吃什么。他嘴上不言语，心底却是顶激动了一阵子......不对，他怎么到这里来了！伊利亚猛地抬头，呆愣地朝着天花板上明晃晃的水晶吊灯看了一圈，突然捂住了嘴——他暗骂自己的行为当真愚蠢透了，竟然没有一丝反抗地跟着死脂肪球来到他的住所却完全没有通报？不对，再往前想的话，大概从刚开始就是错的：他就不该瞥见阿尔弗雷德一个人跑出去后私自跟上去，也不该预判性地特意先排到队伍里等他跟到后面，再制造出五刻钟前的“偶遇”——难道这个死脂肪球刚好是个强力传染源，连自己都被莫名其妙的感染了？伊利亚的牙根止不住颤抖着，突然听见一声熟悉的声音：

“乒——嘭——”

是酒瓶子碰撞的声音！

阿尔弗雷德揣着一袋的酒坐到他身边。他拖来木制的小桌板，将酒一瓶一瓶地摆在台面上——竟然还有生命之水！伊利亚不可置信地盯着桌上的酒瓶子，忽然觉得身旁的美国人似乎也没有这么糟糕，就像是从英国食物进化到了德国食物一样。天，谁能懂他多长时间没喝酒的痛苦？因为这身幼态的皮囊，并没有商店愿意给他卖酒，而当他有求于伊万时，伊万总是叉着腰垮了个脸回怼他，给他甩出一系列小孩子饮酒的反面案例——这不纯属欺负人嘛，谁都知道他怎么可能是小孩子！伊利亚猛灌一口伏特加，大呼一嘴畅快，又念这可是宿敌的存货，更是毫无顾忌地大口吞咽了起来。

不喝白不喝！

结果是伊利亚明显错误地认识了自己的酒精耐受度因身体的缩小而产生多大的变化。他白净的脸蛋涨的透红，像是熟透了的红樱桃，直往阿尔弗雷德的手臂蹭：“你——你知道嘛，唔，有时我，我总感觉，我和伊万的记忆——对，记忆，是相通的。这种感觉很奇怪。”

“他——那你知道，他——核弹密码是多少？”尽管阿尔弗雷德一眼望去醉的不比伊利亚轻，但属于超级大国的代谢速度让他在这次酒精竞赛中难得占据了上风。他立刻用手肘支楞起颓在床上的上半身，居高临下地俯视仍躺着的伊利亚。

“我不知道。我一般能感受到的仅限‘今晚突然想吃什么’这类——个人层面上的事情。”伊利亚又抱起一瓶红酒猛地灌了下去，苦中裹着酸甜的冰凉液体让他感到久违的欣快。他挥了挥手，道：“当然还有别的——比如说，我好像感受到伊万——万尼亚他，很不开心。”

“哈哈，那看起来确实——确实很古怪！”阿尔弗雷德也不顾那么多。他迷迷糊糊地从桌上摸出开瓶器，眯起眼一扭一扭地旋着瓶盖，竟屡次未能将凹槽卡进瓶盖的缝隙里。突然身侧的电话响了。阿尔弗雷德悻悻然猛地丢下这瓶啤酒，一把抓起电话，看都未看就将它甩入天空：“看这个！伊廖沙，看这个！”阿尔弗雷德惊喜地望见手机划过一道完美的弧线掷入几米外的垃圾桶里，竟是为自己这番举动笑的前仰后合，最终竟是整个人扑倒在了伊利亚身上。伊利亚却也没有反抗，只是笑嘻嘻地将酒倒在阿尔弗雷德头顶，然后抱着他一块大笑......

害，这两个酒鬼都已经喝的天昏地暗，日月无光了。直到被一下午的宿醉惊醒的深夜前，还是拉紧窗帘，不吵嚷他俩罢。

只可惜，叫醒阿尔弗雷德的不是闹钟，不是客房服务，更不是头痛，而是破门而入的伊万。他直接将阿尔弗雷德的脚猛地抬起，让他倒悬在半空，又狠狠地摔到地上。伊利亚听见重物落地的惨叫声后才堪堪清醒过来。他一骨碌起身，映入眼帘的便是伊万暴怒地将噌亮的水管砸到阿尔弗雷德的后脑壳上，只可惜没砸出花——阿尔弗雷德像是没受到任何伤害，敏捷地蹿到窗帘布后面，装作可怜兮兮地揉着头望向伊利亚。伊万将水管往地毯上一拖，竟是拖出了金属摩擦的响声，他走了两步后，也看向了伊利亚。

伊利亚：我，我好像醒的不是时候。

伊万：不，你醒的正是时候。

于是伊利亚无视了阿尔弗雷德楚楚可怜的眼神，接过伊万抛来的水管，给阿尔弗雷德使了记“来自小熊软糖们的绵绵爱意”。

看吧，就算拆了所有的木板并替换新的部件，特修斯之船仍是特修斯之船。

END


End file.
